<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evil Mischief by allyrwhitney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143243">Evil Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyrwhitney/pseuds/allyrwhitney'>allyrwhitney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyrwhitney/pseuds/allyrwhitney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks can be deceiving. What's real? And what isn't?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evil Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil Mischief</p><p>Hugo looked up from the book he was thumbing through as Sofia entered the secret garden. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted, tossing the book aside. "Did you take care of the old man?"</p><p>The princess smiled slyly as she walked over to where he was sitting under a tree and sat down next to him. "I slipped a sleeping draught in his drink at dinner. He won't be bothering us tonight."</p><p>He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "You really should do more." A dark smile crossed his face as he moved his hand up her side, causing her to shiver. "You have access to his stores…"</p><p>Sofia frowned, catching on to what he was suggesting. "I'm not going to poison Cedric, Hugo. He's still my friend."</p><p>"Let's not think about it tonight." He leaned forward and kissed her clavicles. "Let's focus on the here and now." His lips touched the side of her neck and trailed upward to her ear, making her moan in pleasure. He bit down on her earlobe before whispering. "I love you, Sofia."</p><p>"Hugo…" Sofia could barely murmur his name as he gently pushed her down into the grass. Without her realizing it, one of his hands had found its way under her skirt, his fingers caressing the smooth skin of her thigh. She could feel his other hand resting on her cheek as he leaned closer…</p><p>…</p><p>A scream broke the silence of Sofia's bedroom as the princess sat straight up in bed, flinging the covers away from her body. Her heart was racing, and she was panting.</p><p>"Princess Sofia, are you all right?" Baileywick asked as he opened her door and walked toward her, a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"Um…" Sofia gulped as she looked around, trying to gather her bearings. She was in her bed, in her room. She could see the sun shining through her window… "Yes, Baileywick. I just had a bad dream."</p><p>"I see." The steward still looked worried. He had been about to knock on the door to wake her up like he did every morning when he heard her scream. The same thing had already happened twice that week. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, but if you're not feeling well…"</p><p>"Oh, no. I feel fine. I'll be right down."</p><p>Baileywick nodded and left, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Sofia sighed and flopped back on her pillows. "Why am I having these horrible dreams?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "First I dreamed that I murdered Amber and James so I would be the heir to the throne. Then I dreamed about torturing Cedric." She shuddered at that memory. "And now… I… With Hugo… What do these dreams mean? And why do they feel so real?" she grimaced, remembering the feeling of Hugo's hands on her body. "Ugh… I need to wash…"</p><p>…</p><p>Evil laughter filled a dimly lit room as a young woman sat at a table watching the princess through a crystal ball. Her eyes sparkled with satisfaction as upon seeing the look on Sofia's face.</p><p>"What are you cackling about now, Fia?" a voice asked from behind her.</p><p>Fia, as she was called, spun around on her stool, causing the robe she wore to fall open to reveal her breasts. She didn't bother to fix it as she gazed at the man who was sitting up in a nearby bed. "I was just using the Dream Control spell on the goody goody princess."</p><p>"Again?" he asked with an amused smirk.</p><p>"Why not?" she shrugged. "That girl is just too good. It's fun to torture her."</p><p>He snorted. "I'll say. She is the reason we're here."</p><p>"Well, you wouldn't be here if you had listened to Wormwood and frozen her with the Medusa Stone that day."</p><p>"That little brat was always good at bringing out my good side," he groaned in frustration, pounding a fist on the mattress.</p><p>"You always let your good side win." Fia yawned, giving him a bored look. "You're a weakling."</p><p>He growled as he shoved his gray bangs out of his face. "Get over here, you little minx. I'll show you I'm no weakling."</p><p>Sofia the Worst snickered as she stood up. Untying the sash of her robe, she let the fabric fall to the floor as she sashayed to the bed, grinning impishly when he eyed her hungrily. "Bring it on, Ceedric."</p><p>A/N: This isn't what I usually write. It' a bit weird… just so you know, that is Cedric's evil side with Sofia the Worst.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>